The Shiresland Fairy Tales
The Shiresland Fairy Tales is a 1992 American musical fantasy-comedy film and an adaptation of Cottingley Fairies. It is the fourth in a series of live-action musical films featuring The Shiresland, with Bruce Willis starring as Ernie Shout. Although it is a comedic film with contemporary songs, The Shiresland Fairy Tales otherwise follows original story closely. The film was produced and directed by Brian W. Armstrong for Matthew Mouse Productions, Michael Shires Pictures, and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. Live-Action Cast: *Bruce Willis as Ernie Shout *Whitney Houston as Sarah (uncredited) *Julie Andrews as Queen Clarion (voice) (uncredited) *Diane Pershing as The Ghost of Easter Past (voice) *Linda Gary as Fiddlefix (voice) *Tim Robbins as Gerry (uncredited) *Lea Thompson as Sylvia (uncredited) *Dustin Hoffman as Chief Sanders (uncredited) *Jeffrey Jones as Doctor Jefferson (uncredited) Shiresland performers: *Charles Martinet as Matthew Mouse as Bill Cranky, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny as Small Boy, Baker and Fairies *Frank Welker as Douglas Duck as Storyteller, Skipper the Fly, Dr. Benson Honeydew as Melvin, Fairies, Dluto and Clammy as Richard Old Nellie *Paul Winchell as Boofy as Bozziwig, Michelle Mouse as Emily Cranky and Fairies *Jim Cummings as Fairies and King Fairy *Alan Oppenheimer as Tinkerbell as Princess Fairy (voice), Tip the Mouse as Tim Cranky, Stinky as Peter Old Nellie, Charlotte Cow as Ma Bozziwig, The Ghost of Easter Present (face and voice performance), Fairies, Cheddarhead Clarence as Mr. Davis Jr. and Lewis the Sea-Rex *John Stephenson as Mr. Eagle as Schoolmaster and Fairies *Neil Ross as Silly the Chef *Michael Bell as Betina Cranky *Pat Pinney as Belinda Cranky *Pat Fraley as Peter Cranky *John Shires as Black Peter as Mr. Davis Sr. *Jerry Nelson as Tinkerbell as Princess Fairy (puppeteer only) (uncredited) *Kevin Clash as The Ghost of Easter Present (in-suit performer) and Queen Clarion (uncredited) *David Rudman as The Ghost of Easter Yet to Come (in-suit performer) (uncredited) *Sarah Shires as Fairies and The Ghost of Easter Past (puppeteer only) (uncredited) Release *The Shiresland Fairy Tales was released theatrically on 17 April 1992 in the United States and Canada and 16 April 1993 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Rating *Although this movie was rated G in the United States, it was rated U in the United Kingdom. Home video releases VHS *The Shiresland Fairy Tales DVD *The Shiresland Fairy Tales Blu-Ray *The Shiresland Fairy Tales Category:1992 films Category:1992 Category:G-rated movies Category:G-rated Category:G Category:G Films Category:Rated G movies Category:Rated G Category:Live-action Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Musical films Category:Musical Category:Songs Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Puppets Category:Shiresland Category:The Shiresland Category:Shires Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Matthew Mouse Productions films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Films directed by Brian W. Armstrong Category:Films produced by David W. Armstrong Category:Film scores by Stanley Myers Category:Films featuring Bruce Willis Category:Films featuring Whitney Houston Category:Films featuring Julie Andrews Category:Films featuring Diane Pershing Category:Films featuring Linda Gary Category:Films featuring Tim Robbins Category:Films featuring Lea Thompson Category:Films featuring Dustin Hoffman Category:Films featuring Jeffrey Jones